Noche De Brujas Para Mamá
by Coeli Nara
Summary: Es la misma emoción que experimenta un niño en su primer día de muertos a la que experimenta la mama que festeja por por primera vez esta fecha


**NOCHE DE BRUJAS PARA MAMÁ**

 **¡La época lo amerita! Yo amo este tipo de fechas, en especial día de muertos y navidad; así que hoy les traigo un one-shot, sobre esa emoción que sentimos las mamas (asi es soy mamá) al festejar la primera noche de brujas con nuestros pequeños, espero que les guste.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

…

Temari caminaba tranquilamente por el distrito de compras buscando todo lo necesario para hacer una fiesta con motivo de la noche de brujas; y es que era la primera vez que lo celebraría, deseaba mucho poder experimentar esa emoción por salir a pedir dulces, ver a los niños y adultos disfrazarse; y a pesar de que ya era una mujer casada, no podía evitar sentir esa ilusión que no pudo tener de niña.

Recorrió uno a uno todos los locales para conseguir todo lo que necesitaba, no podía evitar sentir emoción cuando veía los tipos de decoración que había; desde los más dulces y tiernos adornos, hasta los más terroríficos que encontraba; realmente ya llevaba los adornos para su casa y ya solo le faltaban los dulces que ella repartiría a todos lo que llamaran a su puerta.

Había quedado con Ino, karui y a Hinata para que los pequeños convivieran ese día y el requisito principal de la fiesta era ir disfrazados, y no solo los niños también los adultos tendrías que usar un disfraz; ella había conseguido un maravilloso conjunto de vampirito para su pequeño Shikadai, ya quería ver la cara de su esposo cuando viera a su bebé con un adorable disfraz. La fiesta seria alrededor de las dos de la tarde, así que aún tenía tiempo para decorar su casa y preparar la comida.

…

Cuando Temari llego a su casa encontró a su esposo dándole su desayuno a su bebé; a pesar de que Shikamaru encontraba todo problemático, no tenía queja alguna de él; siempre le dedicaba tiempo a su hijo, lo bañaba, lo alimentaba, lo dormía y en ocasiones lo llevaba a pasear por el bosque de los ciervos; definitivamente era un magnifico padre.

– Estoy en casa – Temari se acercó a su pequeño y le deposito un beso en la frente – ¿qué tal durmieron?

Shikamaru observo todas las bolsas que traía su mujer en las manos, le entrego la cuchara a su hijo y se levantó para ayudarle a cargar las bolsas – Vaya, sí que tuviste una mañana entretenida; pensé que esto de la fiesta de disfraces no era tan en serio – Temari que estaba sacando las cosas se detuvo para mirar a su esposo a los ojos.

– ¿y por qué no iba ser enserio? Cuando te lo conté estuviste de acuerdo – Shikamaru suspiro y se acercó a su hijo para evitar que su mujer le diera un golpe, Temari se dio cuenta y sonrió de lado, se acercó a ellos y tomo a su bebé en brazos – Shikamaru, solo quiero que sea un día especial para Shikadai.

– Lo sé, pero acaba de cumplir un año y es muy probable que ni se acuerde o que no lo disfrute – Temari podía entenderlo, claro que lo hacía; pero quería que su hijo tuviera todo lo que ella no pudo tener – los bebes no se fijan mucho en este tipo de fechas

– Sabes que aunque sea un bebe, tu hijo es muy atento además solo es una pequeña reunión para niños

– Y si es para niños… ¿Porque también nosotros debemos disfrazarnos? – Temari no quería darle sus razones, así que opto por darle la salida fácil.

– No es obligatorio y lo sabes; si tú no quieres hacerlo está bien, es más, si no quieres estar aquí te puedes ir.

– Pe…pero ¿te vas a enojar por eso?

– Si; ahora si me permites, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – Temari dejo a su hijo en un pequeño corral que tenían en la cocina y continuo sacando el contenido de las bolsas; Shikamaru se quedó recargado en el marco de la puerta observando como su mujer lo ignoraba totalmente, soltó un gran suspiro y se fue acercando lentamente a ella.

– ¿Ya no me vas hablar? – Temari comenzó a preparar una mezcla de gelatinas moradas y anaranjadas, sin hacerle caso a su marido – ¿Es en serio?

–…

– Temari, no puedes enojarte por algo así

– Si, bueno tu solo mírame – Shikamaru soltó su típico " _Mendokusai_ " y tomo a su hijo para salir de ahí.

…

Temari se había pasado todo el día cocinando y arreglando su casa; había colgado murciélagos del techo, puso telarañas en los muebles, las lámparas de la sala encendían en una tenue luz roja y la mesa estaba puesta con manteles de calabacitas y un gran tazón de dulces, había botana de salchichas en forma de dedos ensangrentados, manzanas de caramelo, pequeños sándwiches con forma de fantasmas y unas brujitas de chocolate; todo había quedado como ella quería, la decoración tal vez era un poco excesiva pero estaba contenta con todo lo que había hecho; ahora que contemplaba la hora noto que estaba con el tiempo suficiente para darle de comer a su hijo y a su marido, que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que no los había visto en toda la mañana. Subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, lo más probable era que su marido estuviera ahí durmiendo con su hijo; cuando entro, encontró a su bebe ya bañado y cambiado con su pequeño disfraz de vampiro; Shikamaru lo tenía sentado en sus piernas mientras le arreglaba una pequeña coletilla alta.

Temari se acercó a ellos lentamente y se arrodillo delante de su bebé – Mi precioso niño, ¡estás tan adorable! – Levanto la vista y su marido la miraba fijamente – Gracias Shikamaru – él le tomo su mano y se la beso dulcemente

– ¿vamos a comer? – Temari asintió y se dirigió con ellos a la cocina; ella sabía que su marido era malo con las disculpas, así que eso era más que suficiente para ella.

Habían pasado una agradable comida los tres juntos, Shikamaru podía notar una singular alegra en su esposa y eso lo hacía feliz, ella era muy dura en ocasiones pero ese día destilaba felicidad.

Shikamaru se ofreció a lavar los trastes y ordenar la cocina después de comer mientras su hijo tomaba una siesta y su esposa tomaba un relajante baño. Después de que termino de sus labores, salió por la aldea a dar una vuelta en lo que su mujer terminaba de arreglarse; aun no entendía por qué ella ansiaba tanto esta fiesta, ella podía ser feliz sin la necesidad de una fecha de por medio; de pequeño él había tenido que soportar las horas que pasaba junto a sus padres pidiendo dulces, saludando a todos sus conocidos y presumiendo lo adorable que lucía con su disfraz de momia hecho por su madre; y mientras veía a los niños correr con sus disfraces por los alrededores de la aldea, sus pensamientos detuvieron en seco sus pasos, haciéndole ver la realidad de todo; Temari jamás había disfrutado de una noche de brujas, sería la primera para ella como para su pequeño.

– Que idiota soy – Shikamaru se apresuró lo más que pudo para volver a su casa, ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? No importaba si su pequeño no lo disfrutaba tanto como ella esperaba, haría todo para que fuera la mejor noche para su esposa.

…

Temari estaba terminando de arreglarse el cabello; el chongo alto permitiría que se pudiera acomodar unas orejas de gato que harían juego con su ropa, un pantalón negro de piel y una blusa entallada que resaltaba las buenas curvas que le había dejado la maternidad – parece que ya recupere mi figura – estaba modelando su atuendo frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo cuando sintió como unas manos la tomaban por la cintura y acariciaban su vientre plano

– Yo creo que el tener a mi hijo te dejo un cuerpo espectacular – Shikamaru la pego a su cuerpo susurrándole al oído – estas hermosa – con sus manos recorrió la silueta de su esposa, paso por sus bien formadas caderas y su diminuta cintura – eres mía – Temari disfrutaba de las caricias que le proporcionaba su esposo, estaba a punto se posar sus manos sobre su prominente busto cuando el sonido del timbre los trajo de vuelta a la realidad

– Parece que ya es la hora – Shikamaru soltó un bufido y muy a su pesar dejo que su esposa se terminara de arreglar en lo que bajaba a ver quién era.

…

– Madre, bienvenida – Yoshino entro vistiendo un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta el piso con una diadema que traía un velo que le cubría el rostro, shikamaru la miro de arriba abajo y apretó los labios para evitar reír – ¿qué se supone que eres?

– un fantasma no es obvio, ¿y tú? – Shikamaru soltó un suspiro y rasco su nuca - ¿Por qué no te has arreglado? – antes de que shikamaru contestara Yoshino vio a Temari bajando – ¡hija! te ves espectacular, cualquiera que te vea te roba enseguida – a Shikamaru no le gusto el comentario de su madre.

– Yoshino-san bienvenida – se paró junto a ellos y saludo de beso a su suegra – Que guapa se ve, cualquiera diría que no es abuela – las dos mujeres sonrieron en complicidad, Shikamaru rodo los ojos y decidió dejarlas solas con sus cosas de mujeres.

– Subiré arreglarme – las dos mujeres soltaron la carcajada, ya sabían que a Shikamaru no le gustaban este tipo de halagos entre ellas

…

Poco a poco fueron llegando sus invitados; primero llegaron los Yamanaka, Ino llevaba un vestido por encima de la rodilla de color rojo y una capa del mismo color, el pequeño Inojin traía un hermoso disfraz de lobito y Sai venia como cazador; seguidos de ellos llegaron los Uzumaki, Hinata venia vestida de brujita y el pequeño Boruto estaba vestido del zorro de nueve colas, en cuanto a Naruto venia como una momia. Minutos más tarde llego la familia Akimichi y todos venían con disfraces iguales de diablillos, Temari estaba fascinada por verlos así.

Todos estaban encantados con la decoración de Temari y estaban teniendo una agradable conversación sobre los disfraces.

– He de decirte Temari que todo quedo muy bien y a los niños les encanta la comida – Ino estaba encantada con todo lo que su cuñada había preparado, se notaba que le encantaba este día solo algo le llamo su atención, desde que llego no vio a su amigo – por cierto Temari, ¿Dónde está shikamaru? – Temari no sabía cómo decir que su marido estaba a disgusto con la fiesta, y solo se limitó alzar los hombros como quien no sabe – pues él se lo pierde, mira que te ves arrebatadora.

– Por eso mismo estoy aquí – Shikamaru acaba de entrar en la sala cuando escucho el comentario de Ino y enseguida tomo a su esposa por la cintura; Temari no podía estar más complacida, su marido se había unido a la fiesta con todo y disfraz.

Los más pequeños estaban juagando con los globos que estaban esparcidos por todo el piso, mientras los adultos comían y bebían animadamente, Temari veía a las familias y un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió por un momento; se levantó sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se dirigió al estudio que ocupaba su esposo cuando tenía trabajo pendiente.

Shikamaru se acercó a la mesa de comida y saludo a su amigo de la infancia, Choji que estaba probando todos los bocadillos se alegró de ver que su amigo se unía a la fiesta incluso con un disfraz puesto

– Pensé que no bajarías nunca Shikamaru – Choji abrazo a su amigo para darle la bienvenida – ¿de que estas disfrazado?

– lo siento amigo, me entretuve un poco… – Shikamaru se rasco la nuca sabiendo que su amigo esperaba una respuesta – se supone que soy el fantasma de la ópera – Choji soltó una carcajada y palmeo la espalda de su amigo

– Pues te ves igual de bien que tu mujer, digo, con respeto amigo – Shikamaru sabía muy bien que tan sexy lucia su mujer – ¿y donde esta? – en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su esposa ya no se encontraba en la sala, se disculpó y salió a buscarla junto a su pequeño.

…

Temari estaba de pie junto a la ventana del estudio mirando la puesta de sol, ya casi era hora para salir a pedir dulces y su ánimo ya no era el mismo de la mañana; no podía culpar a su marido por no compartir sus mismos gusto pero… podía comprender que ella no tuvo la misma infancia que él; posiblemente salió varias veces con sus padres a pedir dulces, pero ella no; siempre le toco ver por la ventana a los niñas disfrazados, nadie los invitaba a fiestas, nadie tocaba su puerta en busca de dulces, jamás se había puesto un disfraz, solo podía observar la diversión de los demás, y no quería que en un futuro su hijo se sintiera de esa manera – ¿Por qué soy tan idiota? – temari suspiro y antes de que se contestara alguien más lo hizo por ella

– los dos sabemos que no lo eres – Temari volteo al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue ver a su pequeño dar unos pasitos hacia ella con una bolsita en sus manos; inmediatamente lo alzo en brazos y el niño volteo a ver a su papá esperando su aprobación, Shikamaru asintió y el niño miro fijamente a su mamá

– tuces, boo, tuces, tuces, boo – Temari estaba tan contenta, su bebe la estaba espantando y por lo que podía ver, ya había comenzado a pedir sus dulces – tuces, tuces – el niño no para de repetir lo que su padre le había enseñado, hasta parecía que le divertía esa palabra nueva

– sabes que si no le das lo que quiere, no dejara de hacerlo

– Shikamaru… – Temari observo que su esposo tenía una cara de satisfacción al ver a su pequeño en sus brazos

– Vamos, todos ya están listos para salir y no quiero ser el único que no presuma a su esposa – Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado y tomo a su hijo en brazos y a su esposa por la cintura

– Espera… – Temari se detuvo antes de salir del estudio y detuvo a su marido del brazo – es que…yo…no se…

– ¡Shh! No pasa nada, vayamos a pedir dulces – Temari le sonrió como le gusta y se encaminaron a la sala. Cuando Ino los vio entrar, puso su cara picara tratando de averiguar por qué se habían desaparecido esos dos por tanto tiempo, Temari solo le contesto " _negociando dulce o travesura"_ y le guiño el ojo, Ino rio por lo bajo y shikamaru soltó su típico " _Mendokusai"_

…

Las familias habían salido en grupo a pedir dulces; la aldea estaba llena de niños disfrazados, todos corrían para llegar al establecimiento o la casa más cercana y alcanzar dulces. Todos miraban maravillados a sus hijos que a pesar de ser tan pequeños estaban disfrutando de las risas y los gritos de los otros niños y en todas las puertas que tocaban elogiaban a los pequeños por sus tiernos disfraces, en otras tantas coqueteaban con las kunoichis; después de recorrer la aldea por dos horas, y traer sus respectivas bolsas llenas de dulces, cada uno empezó su camino rumbo a su casa los primeros en irse fueron Sai e Ino ya que el pequeño Inojin se había dormido en el recorrido. Los últimos en regresar a su hogar habían sido los Nara, Temari estaba tan contenta que ninguno de sus dos hombres habían protestado por todo lo que habían caminado; Shikadai soltó un gran bostezo y se acomodó en el regazo de su padre – quio tuces – aun adormilado él bebe seguía pidiendo sus preciados dulces.

– Sera mejor que nos vayamos, empieza a sentirse frio – Temari tapo a su bebe con una cobijita que traía en su bolso

– ¿Segura? Si quieres podemos dar otra vuelta

– No, ya fue suficiente – Shikamaru tomo a su hijo con un brazo y con el otro sujeto a su mujer por la cintura

Comenzaron su regreso a su hogar a paso lento, la noche estaba tranquila y poco a poco la aldea se iba quedando en silencio, probablemente los niños también regresaban a sus casas junto a sus padres para revisar su preciosos botín en dulces; para Temari había sido una noche inolvidable, tal vez no había sido como la imagino, pero era su primera noche de brujas al lado de sus dos amores, contenta de saber que era la primera de muchas que les faltaban por festejar.

…

¡Taran! Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que amo a estos personajes; ¿se dieron cuenta de que no puse a Sakura? Bueno no es que me caiga mal o se me haya olvidado, es que por algunos fanarts me hago a la idea de que Sakura anda de viaje con Sasuke durante el primer año de vida de Sarada, así que para mí ella no está en la aldea, cuando regrese la invitamos.

¡Por cierto¡ no se olviden de pasarse por el perfil de _**Arikina, Glow 2410, Kyrie hawktem y Karma3985** ; _tienen excelentes historias shikatema y ahora sí, sin más ni más nos andamos leyendo

¡Feliz Halloween! Muajajajajajajaja *risa de bruja*

chaito ^^


End file.
